Tragedy
by srbinsrbija
Summary: Tragedy struck Chicago...
1. Chapter 1

_It was one silent night._

Logan-LINDY,I NEED YOUR HELP. _No one answered_ ,Lindy are you deaf, _still no one answered._

 _Logan walks to the stairs and enter the room when he sees his sister beautiful women covered in blood,_ FUCK LINDY WAKE UP FOR FUCK SAKE.

 _Logan visibly destroyed called for an ambulance. Upon their arrival it was announced that she is dead. Lindy who was pride of Chicago and Watson family is now dead._


	2. Chapter 2

_It was sunday when Lindy funereal took place,Jasmine,Delia,Garrett,Logan were there present._

 _As they were getting to close to cemetery,tears were on peoples faces and there was a rain starting. As they start to put Lindy in her grave,Logan fell down close to her casket._

Logan Please move.

Logan-Fuck you,i wanna be with my sister.

Delia-Logan please.

Logan-Go away I don t need you,I don t need anyone,all i want is my sister.

 _Lindy was buried six hours later,Logan was hospitalized._

 _Three weeks later_

 _Logan was released by hospital,still shocked,he can barely speak._

Logan-Why is there black flag raised in front of Garrett s house.

Well he is DEAD.

Logan-WHAT,how.

He was hanged two days ago.

Logan-WHAT THE...THE...FUCK is going on.

 _Logan walks to rumble juice,Delia and Jasmine are waiting,_

Delia-Look you know that Lindy s death was ruled a suicide,we don t buy into that shit. Your sister was murdered.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan-How do you know that.

Delia-Well Lindy will never commit a suicide.

Jasmine-Police endet a case too early and too quickly,i think police officer did it.

Delia-Or someone who had good lobby with police.

Logan-Well what you can expect from the most racist and corruptive police in the world.

Jasmine-Calm down,do you want us killed.

Delia-Lets go home.

 _Next Day_

Delia-Since Police wont give a fuck about our tragedy,we must solve this together.

Jasmine-How.

Delia-We must came up with a list of suspects.

Number one is Police,number two is Owen...

Jasmine-HEY ARE YOU FUCKIN INSANE,LEAVE HIM ALONE.

Delia-Hes just a suspect,besides he s not even your true love.

Logan-Then you put Bradon on that list.

Delia-Do you think Im scared,number two is Bradon.

Logan-When we resolve this,we are gonna find out who hanged Garrett


	4. Chapter 4

_Logan spented days in Lindy s room crying,screaming for his sister._ LINDY LINDY LINDY. COME BACK,

 _Jasmine enters the room_. CALM DOWN PLEASE

Logan-WHY THIS HAPPENED

Jasmine-,i dont know but ...

Logan-Nothing but,if Owen killed her I would rip his throat out,and i would slice the same hand he use to murder my sister

.Jasmine-OWEN DID NOT KILLED HIM.

Delia-Why are you so sure.

Jasmine-There is not a logical explanation.

Logan-Maybe he found out that you were in love with me

Jasmine.I know him,he would not kill anyone

Delia-Lets go find out.

 _As Trio of Jasmine Logan And Delia walks into Rumble Juice side by side everything stopped._

Betty-What the Fuck just happened.

Logan-Owen,are you here,im gonna ask you this one time,did you killed my sister.

Delia-Answer,BITCH.

Owen-Dont tell me what to do WHORE,i did not kill anyone but if I supposedly did then take me to the police.

Jasmine-What the fuck are you talking about.

 _Owen PULLS A GUN AND SHOOT HIMSELF_


	5. Chapter 5

_Moment after Owen shoot himself._

Logan-what just happened.

 _After Owen s funereal Delia Jasmine and Logan were hated in whole city cause of tragedy._

 _Logan enters Rumble Juice and he was meet with negative reaction and spit in the face._

Logan-Betty why those people hate me so much,Betty slaps Logan,LOGAN GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, _Logan fell down in concussiones_.

 _Logan wakes at home with a headache._ Ow my head,why is this happening,

 _Telephone rings._

Jasmine-Logan get to my house we need to talk

 _15 minutes Later_

Logan-Did you find anything.

Jasmine- Im sorry for this...but did you killed your sister.

Logan-What,YOU STUPID BITCH,HOW DARE YOU.

Delia-CALM DOWN.

Logan-FUCK BOTH OF YOU,WHICH GENIUS CAME UP WITH THAT IDEA.

Delia-IT WAS ME,SINCE YOU ARE ALREADY CRAZY RETARD,HOW WE MUST BELIEVE THAT YOU DID NOT KILLED HER

Logan-I WAS THERE BUT I DID NOT KILL HER BITCH

Jasmine-HEY A TELEPHONE,we forgot to look at her phone,

Delia-what do you think that Lindy was bullied to death.

Jasmine-Who know lets go find out


	6. Chapter 6

_Group arrives at Lindy s room and they found a phone._

Logan-There is no message that could lead to her death,turn computer on.

 _They turn computer on and they get on Facebook,they went to see that last person Lindy was talking was..._

 _Flashback_

Lindy-Hey Garrett whats up.

Garrett-I cant live like that anymore. No one give a shit about me anymore.

Lindy-Calm down,i can come there and we are gonna discuss this together.

Garrett-No one can,GOODBYE.

Lindy-NOOOOOOOO,GARETT FUCK I LOVE YOU,IF YOU CANT LIVE THEN I CANT ALSO.

Delia-Sooooooo...it WAS suicide after all.

Jasmine-But Garrett was still alive for seven days after Lindy s suicide.

 _Logan was quiet but then._

Logan-GET THE FUCK OUT.

Delia and Jasmine-WHAT.

Logan-BOTH OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT.

 _Later that day Logan was driving a car when he stops by cemetery._

 _Logan sees Garrett s tombstone,Logan returns to car and grabs a sledgehammer._

YOU DESTROYED MY FAMILY,NOW IM GONNA DESTROY YOU.

Logan destroyed Garrett s tombstone,after finish it,Logan went to his car and he cried whole night.


	7. Chapter 7

Delia-So Garrett could not live with guilt,so hanged himself.

Jasmine-Why this happened,a question remain WHY DID Owen killed himself.

Betty-I talked to his mother,he was there when Garrett had talked with Lindy,he was so scared when he heard that Lindy was dead he could not held a pressure,so he felt guilty too.

 _Logan comes home and he founds a gun,SAME GUN THAT HIS SISTER USED TO KILL HERSELF,Logan sees that there is one bullet left,he shot himself...but...NOTHING HAPPENS._

 _Logan turns around and he sees Lindy s picture_ ,I LOVE MY SISTER.

The end.


End file.
